DEAN
by pgunderstatement
Summary: A parallel storyline to SAM. Should not be lost though if this is read first. Dean suffers the loss of Sam but having an angel willing to do anything always helps the grieving process. WARNING: Dark and violent Destiel. Read at own risk.


**D.E.A.N.**

**Destroying Every Angel Now**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, especially Eric Kripke, the creator of _Supernatural. _They are not my creation, and I take no credit for them.**

"Dean!"

Dean awoke in his sleep with a gasp. For the past few weeks, he had been having nightmares about his brother and the torment he was probably enduring in Lucifer's cage at this time. Every morning was the same though. Lisa would lie next to him and comfort him until he woke up to find her worrying eyes connecting with his. Then, eventually, Ben would make his way into the bedroom to remind Dean that it was only a dream.

In spite of their good intentions, nothing really ever soothes the pain of losing his brother. Most times, the dreams involve him being something of a villain in his brother's life. Perhaps, it has been his fault all along for Sam's descent into the cage. Of course, all of it is to prove that free will could even trump a prophecy written by angels themselves. However, what if God had planned this all along? What if God knows something about Dean that needed to be punished?

The list could go on and on, but there is only one thing in his life that made everything feel somewhat better. Castiel. Without that angel, Dean's sure he would have killed himself by now. Lisa's good – better than good, but the angel provides something she can't. He can't explain what it is or if it even truly exists, but there's something about him.

Each morning, he wakes up like this. He would do the simple things a normal person would do. Cook breakfast for the mother and kid, teach the kid how to play football and work on cars, and hold his girl as they sleep through a movie in their bed. It was the same routine every day, even the sexual parts that interrupt the routine of their normal life.

Every morning he goes around the house to "rake the leaves" as he tells Lisa. Truly, there's something else that has made its way onto his agenda. Every time, Castiel is waiting for him. Every time, Castiel knows the exact places to take him that will get him away from the constant reminder that he is no longer hunting. Every time, Castiel makes Dean feel like a human again. This time, Dean knows, will be no different, but he has a special request this time around.

As he makes his way to the back, Castiel is waiting like always for Dean to greet him. The wind blows between them as dead leaves encircle the two as if breaking them off from the reality they are trapped in. The gentle yet coolness of the air soothes Dean's pain for a brief moment and also calms his racing heart. It seems, for a moment, Castiel is using his new and improved powers to set the scene for Dean.

Everything is silent, as if trying to keep Dean focused. Nothing wants to distract him from this special once-per-day encounter with the Mighty Angel. After keeping his eyes down during this entire time, a hand gently touches the former hunter's chin, raising it slowly so their eyes can connect. Instantly, they understand each other. Dean understands Castiel's question. As he nodded, Castiel grips Dean's shoulder. Before they can even blink, they are suddenly in an abandoned warehouse with only a worn out bed.

The deafening silence is all that stands between them now. They both ache with uncertainty and indecision. However, Dean works up the courage to make his request only to mutter it to the point where Castiel cannot hear.

"What?" Castiel tilts his head, gazing into Dean's eyes.

"Hurt me," Dean weakly coughs out.

"Dean..."

"He wouldn't be down there if it weren't for me. Hurt me."

"Dean..."

"That's an order."

Even now, as a potential ruler in heaven, Castiel still cannot resist to submit to Dean's requests. On the other hand, this newfound self-destructive Dean almost fascinates Castiel. For a brief moment, Castiel felt something he hadn't felt in a while: his old self. The self that would never mind hurting a hairless ape. The self that thought humans nothing more than puppets to be toyed with. The self that existed before he rebelled against heaven.

"Please," Dean begs

Beg. That's all Dean had to do was beg in order to win Castiel over.

The angel raises his fist into the air, preparing it as he clenches his nails into his own skin. Bringing the fist down to collide with Dean's face, Castiel sees a mist of blood float into the air. Smelling the vulnerability in the DNA of the blood, Castiel picks up the human now on the floor and throws him across the room until the wall interrupts Dean's flight. A grunt is the only thing that came from the collision. To the angel's surprise, Dean is still awake and aware of his surroundings.

Giving the human time, the angel waits until Dean is finally back on his feet. Walking slowly towards him, Castiel keeps his eyes connected with his but with his chin down. Stopping in front of the submissive, the warrior angel grips Dean's shoulder, pushing him down. When Dean tries to resist, Castiel commands.

"On your knees," Castiel smirks coldly.

Tears streaming down the human's face, the man – feeling like a boy – drops to his knees, waiting for his master to do what he felt necessary. Without unzipping his pants, Castiel shoves them down to his ankles, revealing Jimmy Novak's personal area. Observing the hardness down there, the angel can tell that his vessel wants this as much as he did. Devout follower? Really? The angel wonders if all devout followers has some secret homosexual desire. This is of no importance though at the time. The willing former hunter is all the soldier of God is interested in.

"Open!" Castiel demands.

Dean refuses.

Holding his hand out, Castiel forces open Dean's mouth with his telekinesis. As a scream escapes Dean's mouth, Castiel puts the mute button on by shoving it into the hole, forcing the man to gag. Not being able to control himself, the angel starts thrusting forward and backward as the gag reflex in the Winchester's throat begins to build. Once he stops breathing though, Castiel quickly exits the mouth as Dean starts coughing drops of blood onto the ground.

Knowing that oral may not be the best choice now, Castiel forces Dean onto his feet and shoves him face forward onto the wall in front of them. Unable to fight it anymore, Dean just holds his hands against the wall, watching the blood from his mouth drip to the floor as he feels the angel's hand run up and down his spine. Eventually, Castiel slips his hand down Dean's pants, slipping in the crack until his finger makes its way into the hole, playfully massaging the human's prostate.

Incapable of controlling himself now, the angel rips the pants off with no struggle. The only sound that remains now is the human's pleads for Castiel to stop. Dean wonders why he thinks this kind of experience would have been the best kind. Now, his best friend cannot even respond to his desparate cries for him to stop. The angel has lost control.

Managing to break free, Dean runs, but right before his hand could touch the front door's knob, the surroundings blurred until they reemerged as a random spot in the woods. Turning around, the human finds Castiel walking lustfully towards his victim. The Winchester drops to his knees, knowing all hope has been abandoned as quickly as the tears stream down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Annoyed with the pleads, Castiel throws a punch across his victim's face, forcing him down on all fours. With the human without pants and the angel already exposed, everything was in place. The angel waits no longer and forces penetration as the human's skin in that area was shreds, lubricating the supernatural creature's massive and swift motion. Even with this, Dean still is unable to tolerate the pain as he finds himself crying like a little girl. The screams become so frequent that they no longer make any sound. At this point, all Dean can do is wait for his attacker to finish the job.

The motions gradually slow until a brief pause happens until massive bullets rip through the human's organs, leaving the human in a near-vegetative state. Finishing himself off, Castiel shoves as deep in as he can go, giving one final shot.

Unable to move, Dean just lies there as silent cries come from his eyes. The angel looks down at him as he rises to his feet. What has he done? Something stirs in him that brings his compassionate side back. Castiel knows he can't go on like this. If Dean could only know the other things he's already done... things about Sam... things about heaven... things about hell... No matter what the cost, Castiel can never reveal that. His intentions are good, and he knows that eventually Dean will come to understand everything. Yet, right now, Dean is in no position for the angel to even expect that. Part of Dean's mess is due to Castiel's inability to refuse anything Dean has wanted, no matter how twisted and sick.

Dean knows too how Castiel could get once that wrathful side of him gets unleashed. It takes a great deal of circumstances to get this side of him out, but once it breaks free, there is no stopping it. Dean knows this, but Castiel knows that the man is relying on the angel's attraction to him. For some reason, he has always been captivated by the man. He has to get rid of this though. He has to get away from Dean. Right now, he can heal the physical pain, but the emotional pain only grows when Castiel is near him.

Placing a hand on Dean's head, the wounds and tears on the skin heal themselves as if their dark encounter has never happened. Of course, the memories are still there, but Castiel has a plan for that as well. Dean recognizes this too in the angel's eyes. Rising to his feet, the human meets the angel's eyes.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asks, putting a trembling hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel responds.

"You just did what I wanted. I shouldn't have provoked you."

"No, you don't understand. I've done more than just this. Things that I'm not proud of, but I promise you, it will all make sense one day."

"Cas, come on, man, talk to me. I'm right here."

"Deals with the devils and what not?" Castiel starts explaining. "Dean, I'm afraid of things I'm starting to do. Things I've put in motion."

"Then stop."

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. You and I have dealt with the gray area for so long that we know when we have to stay away from it."

"I'm just afraid you're not truly here. I keep wondering, 'Where are you?'"

Dean moves his arms around Castiel's waste, looking at him in the eyes to insure that Castiel is listening.

"I'm right here. Where are you?"

_Destroying every angel now _is the true answer, but he can't tell Dean that. Therefore, Castiel just shakes his head and walks a little away from him. He turns around halfway, looking into the man's eyes. There's something there. He hasn't noticed it before, and he even thought that Jimmy was the one who shared the same expression as Dean: love. Castiel never thought that the love was coming from his own heart instead of Jimmy's, but now, he sees clearly. That's why his next move is going to be the most difficult.

Without saying a word, Castiel walks up to Dean, touching his forehead to teleport them back to Lisa's house. When they arrive there though, they no longer are looking at each other, but Dean has his back facing Castiel. The former hunter is truly raking the leaves this time. He has erased Dean's mind of everything romantic they had ever shared. He knows in order to do what needs to be done, the human and he could never be together again. It has to be sacrificed, not only for the greater good of the world but also for their own well-being. They were nothing but poison for each other.

Still, staring at this scene, he knows that Dean could help him, and since their dark romance is out the window now, maybe he could ask Dean to assist him. Yet, this man has already given so much. Only bonds between humans and angels could be broken. Winchester still carries the bond and the memories of his younger brother as well as his parents. To ask him to sacrifice even more, it would be uncalled for. Unfortunately, he would have to now lie to another person he loved: God. Even if God never appeared again, he still believes the holy spirit could hear his prayers. Even though God can hear his thoughts, Castiel remains so ashamed of what just happened that in this moment, even if the Father asks, Castiel will just say he was here to ask for help.

"Ah, Castiel, Angel of Thursday." a familiar voice speaks to him as he turns around to see Crowley.

"Just not your day, is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to help _you _help_ me_ help ourselves."

And so goes the long road of good intentions.


End file.
